Una luz en la oscuridad
by DeathLulu
Summary: Beth sabía que el grupo de Rick había estado en el hospital, sin embargo se estaban yendo sin ella. Quizás fue porque no la encontraron, o quizás no sabían que ella estaba allí; quizás para ellos ella ya estaba muerta. Entonces, ¿Qué quedaba para ella? ¿Dónde estaba su luz entre tanta oscuridad? One-Shot


No sabía si correr o dejarme atrapar por los caminantes. Mi destino se estaba escapando rápidamente frente a mis ojos, y mi pasado me perseguía intentando arrancarme un trozo de carne.

— ¡Maggie!— Gritaba intentando llamar la atención de mi hermana, sin embargo ella seguía escapando junto con los demás. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos. Ella no me escuchaba, nadie lo hacía; tan solo los caminantes, los cuales me superaban en gran número y yo… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Intenté llamar la atención con un disparo del arma que había encontrado entre tantos cuerpos putrefactos, sin embargo fue camuflado entre tanto ruido de destrucción.

Tenía la bata manchada de sangre por los cortes y me dolía el cuerpo por los muchos golpes que había recibido, ¿Pero acaso eso dolía más que ser dejada atrás por tu familia? ¿Acaso esto era una señal? ¿Qué los fuertes son los que sobreviven y yo solo pertenezco al grupo de la comida fresca?

Necesitaba uno de los tantos abrazos que me daba mi padre cada vez que me sentía perdida; o que alguien me sostuviera la mano. Necesitaba una señal de que no estaba sola, o de que mi muerte iba a ser tranquila; sin embargo solo podía escuchar los gemidos que hacían eco en mi mente. Siempre había imaginado mi vida rodeada de niños que serían mis hijos y luego me darían nietos mientras yo me mecía en una hamaca cerca de un lago en un día de verano, cantándole diminutas canciones a quienes decidieran escucharme mientras en mi mente recordaba lo feliz que había sido en mi juventud. Pero eso… jamás sucedería. Jamás podré sentir lo que es besar estando perdidamente enamorada, o tener aventuras y viajes junto a quien decidiera compartir su camino con el mío. Jamás podré sentir lo que significa ser madre, o poder morir mientras escuchaba a mis seres queridos contar anécdotas para matar la tristeza y el dolor. Jamás…

Sin embargo podía ver a mi familia; no bajo una corona de flores sino bajo un horror de gemidos y disparos; luchando por ese sueño que yo tuve, la familia que nunca podré tener, pero la familia que ellos me dieron.

Quizás Rick estaría disfrutando hasta el último minuto el ser padre de Judith y Carl; quizás Michonne había encontrado esa familia que añoraba. Lo sé porque lo vi en sus ojos cuando cargó a Judith. Michonne sentía dolor…

Y quizás…Maggie podría tomar mi lugar. Quizás ella y Glenn podrían formar una familia, y eso me haría inmensamente feliz.

Y Daryl… él merecía luz después de tanta oscuridad. Deseaba poder seguir teniendo nuestros breves momentos íntimos, descubriendo cada vez un poco más de él; siendo el oído que él por años deseó tener. Y sin embargo solo le estaba diciendo adiós, aunque sabía que seguía corriendo detrás de ellos porque aún tenía la esperanza de que él se voltearía a ver el desastre que había quedado atrás y me vería en la lejanía, diciendo en voz baja "Esa es Beth". Pero eso no sucedería y tan solo deseaba que ni Maggie ni él me vieran cubierta de sangre, mirándolos con dolor. Quizás Carol…pudiese ser esa persona que él necesitaba.

Sonreí. Ellos eran una familia. Eran las vigas de algo enorme que estaban construyendo. Estaban construyendo esperanza a base de lucha; amor a base de sufrimiento; estaban intentando sobrevivir.

Entonces comprendí que mi lucha, mi sueño, se había cumplido. Mi familia viviría; mi familia lucharía; mi familia daría hasta el último respiro para ser felices dentro de tanta escoria. Y yo rezaré por ellos si es que se supone que hay un Cielo. Mi esperanza sería su aliento; tal como mi padre debe de estar haciendo.

Sé que ellos me consideraban débil pero… aunque no luché para terminar la plaga, luché para terminar la luz mala, la oscuridad y permitir que lo que tenía frente a mis ojos se pudiese formar. Tan solo deseaba ser parte de ello…

—Siempre los tendré en mi corazón…—susurré mientras mis pies iban aminorando lentamente la velocidad. No quería detenerme. ¡Dios! ¡No quería morir! Años atrás hubiese deseado este momento, pero ahora no estaba segura. Las segundas oportunidades me habían enseñado a valorar el significado de poder respirar todos los días, todas las mañanas, acostándome mientras escuchaba risas o labios encontrándose apasionadamente. ¡Pero lo estaba haciendo! Estaba sucediendo… pero no permitiría que fuese por culpa de aquellos caminantes. Moriría con honor, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, teniendo imágenes de cómo sería la pacífica vida de mi familia.

La vida que les espera no será rosa, pero si están juntos ellos sabrán encontrar la belleza de las cosas.

Les volví a sonreír, antes de susurrarles que los amaba. Entonces miré el arma que tenía en mis manos mientras escuchaba los gemidos que se acercaban cada vez más.

Mi mano estaba temblorosa. No estaba segura de querer morir, pero estaba segura de que iba a morir. Por lo menos quería tener la opción de cómo hacerlo…

—Hasta pronto…—susurré mientras colocaba el arma en mi frente y mi dedo se acercaba al gatillo, inconsciente de que un par de ojos azules quizás había sido atraído por mis inútiles deseos.

— ¡Beth!— escuché mi nombre, llamando mi atención. Era una voz masculina, una que había llegado a querer demasiado. Con lágrimas en mis ojos miré hacia el frente, intentando descubrir si mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—Daryl…—dejé escapar al verlo correr hacia mi…— ¡Daryl!


End file.
